Harry, Margueritte et sa c de bête féroce!
by Miss Padfoot et Miss Moony
Summary: Harry doit chercher Margueritte et sa bête féroce pour sauver le monde des sorciers aux pas bô cheveux! Chapitre 8 !!! bon po vraiment chapitre la... mais en tk, vous allex voér...
1. Chapitre 1 Chouette !

Titre :Harry Potter, Margueritte et sa c**** de bête féroce.  
  
Auteurs :Miss Padfoot (MP) et Miss Moony (MM)  
  
Genre :Humour/Parodie, Général  
  
Disclaimer : MM dit : Ahem ahem, un moment d'attention SVP, je m'adresse à la chambre voisine, il y a ici un groupe qui essaie de se préparer mentalement… Oups, dsl… sa c'est les Boys 2… reprenons… Ahem ahem, un moment d'attention SVP, je voulais annoncer keke chose d'important mais la ça a l'aire qu'il va falloir que je me rabatte sur les faits non-dignes d'intérêts… Alors commençons…*soupir*… Comme tout le monde le sait déjà, ya rien la dedans ki nous appartiens… tous à Rowling… et les autres sont à ceux ki les ont inventés… je garde le suspense pour l'instant… *,__,*… pas un crossover… pas de sous… et bla bla bla…  
  
MP dit : et puis je suis sur que J.K Rowling voudrais pas que cette « histoire » se fasse connaître sous son nom !!! ^.^  
  
  
  
N/As: À éviter pour les gens trop sérieux… et c'est pas non plus pour ceux ki font juste regarder les fautes d'orthographe… pour tout dire je m'en fou comme de l'an 40… ¦P… Cependant, :), bienvenu à tout ceux ki aime se moquer de tout même de leurs héros !!!! Prenez goût à l'art sublime de la connerie en lisant notre fic !!! Et pour finir, ceux ki ne comprennent pas le « subtile » sens de l'humour québécois, s'abstenir.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap. 1, Chouette !!  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Au beau milieu de la nuit, Harry Potter (N/MM :au mon dieu c'est lui !!) ne dormait  
  
pas. « Wow, 14 ans… j'ai 14 ans depuis… 30 secondes… CHOUETTE ! » le mot était bien choisi puisqu'à ce moment-là, une demi-douzaine d'œufs… oups, dsl, reprenons, à ce moment-là, une demi-douzaine de chouettes se fracassèrent contre une vitre de la maison des Durchiers. Re-oups… Dursleys !  
  
« Wouaw !! » s'écria-t-il quelques secondes après avoir décollé le pauvre poule… oups, pardon… le pauvre coq de sur la vitre maintenant parsemé de plumes. Les autres hiboux entrèrent par le suite en file indienne, en se tenant par les plumes, en dansant au rythme de la musique salsa (inexistante puisque les Dursleys ne laissent entrer dans leur maison que du Country) tout en levant la patte pour laisser paraître une petite culotte à pois roses (humhum… dur choque pour les pauv' tits zozios au plumage brun puisque tout le monde sait que le brun et le rose, sa va pas bien ensemble !!)  
  
Il y avait un hibou roux des jumeaux, un hibou à afro d'Hermione, un hibou à canne gris/blanc de Dumbledore, un Coq de Ron et un hibou-hippogriffe de Hagrid (croisement de Hagrid en personne… on imagine ça… isssh !)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MM~ le chapitre qui va suivre s'appelle voldie et les moutons, lapins…poussins  
  
MP~ vous inquiété pas c'est mieux quand on lit le reste… j'pense.. .j'espere !  
  
MM~ tu veux dire que c'est poche ?  
  
Mp ~ noooooooooooooooon ! seulement que c'est coooon !!!  
  
MM~ …  
  
MP~ héhé !  
  
MM~ mouahahaHAHAHAHA !  
  
MP~ j'aime mieux : LOL….  
  
MM~ok debor, loll  
  
Mp~ Hummm… ok… 


	2. Chapitre 2 Voldie et les moutons,lapins ...

Titre : Harry, Margueritte et sa c**** de bête féroce.  
  
Auteurs :Miss Padfoot (MP) et Miss Moony (MM)  
  
Genre :Humour/Parodie, Général  
  
Disclaimer : bon, on va vous le répéter encore et encore et encore… ( pas moyen de l'éviter…) Tous les jolis petits personnages qui feront apparition dans cette histoire ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde ! Et on ne fait pas d'argent avec ça. Voilà !!!  
  
  
  
Chap.2 Voldie et les moutons, lapins…poussins ?  
  
À ce moment, quelqu'un entre par la fenêtre recouverte des plumes de la poune… oups… de la poule…. Euh.. du coq… Bin, tsssé, Coquecigrue là… Bon revenons a nos moutons ( c'est le cas de le dire) Effectivement un Voldie furieux muni d'une paire de bobette a motifs de moutons entra par cette même fenêtre.  
  
Voldie- Hummmmmm ( on ne parle pas ici de Viggo mmmmm) Potter avoue que c'est toi qui a versé du « Javel » dans ma brassé de foncé !?!  
  
Harry- Moi ? non… héhé…. Quoi ?!?  
  
Voldie- Grrrr tu me le payera !  
  
Harry- …  
  
Voldie- Merde, je suis sur que ça aurait l'air plus vrai si je ne serais pas muni de cette magnifique paire de bobette ( pub : Voldie caleçon tu lu tu tu !!!) Et de ces jolis bigoudis …Humm … Queudver ?  
  
Queudver – Oui mon vénéré et adoré maître bigoudien ?!?  
  
Voldie- Hoooouuuuu, ça fait frémir de se faire appeler de même !  
  
Harry- …  
  
Voldie- appelle-moi donc seigneur du pyjama lapin, voir !  
  
Queudver – D'accord, Hem hem ( raclement de gorge ) heu.. mon seigneur du pyjama lapin?!?  
  
Voldie- Ho ! Je crois que je vais m'évanouir de contentement ! Note bien : Le nouveau costume des mangemorts sera un charmant pyjama lapin rose, oreilles ajoutées !  
  
Harry – Heu, scuzé moi, mais vous n'êtes surment pas ici pour jouer aux designers. Je crois que vous vous apprêtiez à me faire des menaces de mort.  
  
Voldie- Heu, oui, c'est vrai ! Ouin, bon, Queudver, donne moi mon « livre d'insultes et de menaces de morts volume 3 » par ce cher Karkarof.  
  
Queudver- Oui, seigneur du pyjama lapin, voilà cher amoureux des boxers moutons.  
  
Voldie- Merci, hummm….. ( il tourne les pages du magnifique livre bleu azure et mauve fluo. ) ah voilà j'ai trouvé !!! hem hem, Harry , espèce de fils de trapéziste ( dsl, je veux pas insulter les fils de trapézistes ou notre Jamesie adoré… ) d'haricot poilu a barnique et de vielles paires de culottes de Rogue ( ça c'est fort comme insulte ! ) Je vais finir par te tuer et ce jour est proche, alors prend garde et ne touche plus a mes boxers !  
  
Queudver- Hum, mon seigneurs des calinours poilus, il y a une tite patente en bas de la page qui dit que vous devriez kidnapper un ami du jeune Potter pour le traumatiser a vie et le faire renoncer a vos bobettes moutonnées !  
  
Voldie- Hem, moi ? pô de temps a pardre sti! ( héhé… fières d'être québécoises !) Faut que je fasse la vaisselle qui traîne sul comptoir depuis keke semaines pis faut que j'sorte les poubelles pis faut que je décrote ma laveuse pleine d'eau de javel !  
  
Queudever- … euh, bien vous pourriez lui picker ses lettres ?!?  
  
Voldie – Ah, bon.. demandons conseil.. ( il prend le cellulaire qui est juste a côté de lui comme par hasard ! et appelle… ) Bip Bip bip bip bip bip bip … drrrrrrrrrrrrrrring…. Drrrrrrrrrrrrrring….  
  
Jojo- Oui, bonjour, ici Jojo Savard a l'appareille.  
  
Voldie- Non, bonsoir, la bas Dravas Ojoj ô le machin !  
  
Jojo- Hein ?!? Que puis-je pour vous…  
  
Voldie- oh, désolé, un petit délire ! Je voulais seulement savoir si je suis .. gay ?!  
  
Jojo- oui, en effet, vous l'êtes. D'autres questions ?  
  
Voldie- merci.. Est-ce que je dois kidnapper les lettres de Potter pour le traumatiser a vie et m'en servire contre lui ou m'en aller et remettre ça a plus tard ?  
  
Jojo- Euh…. Oui… ça vous fera 50$ ( bruit de raccrochement)  
  
Voldie- oui quoi ??? Heye ! Queudever, traduction !  
  
Queudver- heu.. oui maître des lapins de Pâques roses avec des tites boucles bleus dans le cou. Je crois qu'elle voulait dire : ( musique avec pas de claquette) «  Quand j'étais petit je n'étais pas grand, je montrais mes fesses a tous les passants ! » TADAM !  
  
Harry regarda la scène avec stupeur … mais avant d'appeler l'asile, le gros Vernon entra et cria : «  NON mais mer** est-ce que l'on peut dormir !?! Prenez ces satanées lettres et partez ! » Par la suite il tourna ses talons aiguilles, euh….. talons tout court, parce que Vernon avec des talons aiguilles c'est comme un monsieur patate habiller en Barbie ! reprenons, Il tourna les talons et alla se recoucher dans sa chambre avec sa pissenlit ( Pétunia ).  
  
Voldie- Ciel, étais-ce du moldu mordu mollement ?  
  
Le petit gros ( Pettigrow) ramassa les lettres de Harry sans que celui-ci ne puisse faire un geste ( hey moutarde, c'est pratique le scotch-tape !) Et ils retournèrent chez Voldie ( la maison en pain d'épice !) dans le traîneau du Popa-nowelle.  
  
Harry- Hein ? rien compris !!… 


	3. Chapitre 3 lettre de Dumbledie et arrivé...

Titre : Harry, Margueritte et sa c**** de bête féroce.  
  
Auteurs :Miss Padfoot (MP) et Miss Moony (MM)  
  
Genre :Humour/Parodie, Général  
  
Disclaimer : (Pffffffff…) Bon juste quelques mots pour résumer… Pas à nous… À Rowling… Pas de fric… pi c à peu près ça…  
  
  
  
Chap. 3, La lettre de Dumbledie et l'arrivée des tits namis  
  
En descendant pour aller chercher du « Windex » pour laver sa vitre, il découvrit que flatulence… oups, dsl !! Que Peter avait oublié une lettre…  
  
Harry décida de la lire (hé hé ! y s'est dit que la manger serait pas une bonne idée…). Quand il l'ouvrit, une charmante musique s'en échappa (*musique please* Margueritte et la bête féroce au pays de nul paaaaaaaaart, au pays de nul paaaaaaaaart, allez viens tu va vouaaaaaaaaaaaaaar) il la lue :  
  
Salut man !!  
  
Juste te dire que genre, faut que t'aille trouver Margueritte passe tssé genre que man fala tssé… kai ? Fac charche pis trouve pis bein a va t'aider à tuer Voltruk fac genre c ça… kai ?  
  
Salut !  
  
Dumbledie  
  
Après s'être demandé pourquoi Dumbledore lui parlait en japonais, il entrepris la longue et compliqué traduction de la fameuse lettre. Ça lui donna ceci :  
  
Prout Jackette !!  
  
J'ai un interrupteur dans l'arrière train et il n'y a que Margueritte qui peut t'aider à renifler du Jell-o aux pommes. Attention aux abreuvoirs, sa cause des migraines affreuses.  
  
Bananement,  
  
Doumbeldore  
  
Il se dit que sa n'avait pas beaucoup de sens alors il recommença sa traduction :  
  
Bien le bonjours jeune homme,  
  
Le sujet dont je voulais vous parler n'est autre que le fait qu'il est de votre devoir de parcourir le monde à la recherche de Margueritte te la bête féroce car elle est la seule qui peut t'aider à vaincre Voldemort.  
  
Mes salutations les plus sincères,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Harry n'y comprit pas grand chose… Qui était Margueritte et cette bête féroce ? Où chercher ? Il se rappela alors la tite musique du début… il devait trouver le pays de Nul Part !!  
  
Il camoufla donc un petit gribouillis dans les ailes du Coq et l'envoya à Ron. Il avait écrit :« Je vais au pays de Nul Part, je reviens avant le souper, tu viens ? » li avait fait la même chose avec l'afroman d'Hermione.  
  
À la première heure le lendemain matin (5h30 am) Ron et Hermione arrivèrent par le Bus Magique (l'émission bien-sur !) en criant :  
  
Ron- Faut k'il pleuve des zozios !!!!!!!  
  
Harry- Hein ??  
  
Ron- Non rien… juste un tripe de même  
  
Harry- Hhhhaille (bâillement)  
  
Hermione- Ta yole… croies tes jambes ça pue.  
  
Harry les regarda les yeux ronds et marmonna de quoi dans le genre de :  
  
Harry- Nah ! Kessé… fumer… vous… hein ?… sti !  
  
Ron- Du ritalin ! T'en veux ?  
  
Harry- Nonon, sa va…  
  
Ron- Bah… mais yé pas cher… y'en vendent su l'marché noir du kleenex à froufrous… pour 2 piastres ???  
  
Harry- Kai, ouin, correct ! répondit notre cher ami à moumoute.  
  
Hermione- Bon, oki ! Où s'qu'on va ? (enthousiasmée)  
  
Harry- Nul part…  
  
Hermione- Kai… Cool ! (encore plus enthousiasmée)  
  
Ron- Non, on va au pays de Nul Part… Tu sais c'est où ??  
  
Hermione- Nul part  
  
Ron- Ahh… toi non plus tu le sais pas…  
  
Hermione- Bein oui je sais !  
  
Ron- C'est où ?!?  
  
Hermione- Nul part !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron- MAIS TU VIEN DE ME DIRE QUE TU LE SAVAIT !  
  
Hermione- MAIS BIEN SUR QUE JE SAIS !  
  
Ron- ALORS C'EST OÙ ???  
  
Hermione- NUL PART !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron- Hermione, c'est un pays, il est forcément quelque part !  
  
Hermione- RON ! c'est le pays de Nul Part, j'en conclu qu'il est nul part !!  
  
À ce moment, un gros cochon sorti de sa porcherie… euh… j'veux dire, Dudley sortit de sa chambre.  
  
Harry- Dudley, où est Nul Part à ton avis ?  
  
Dudley- PÉTUNIA ! LE GROS PROFITEUR A AMENÉ DES  
  
EXTRATERRESTRES DANS « MA » MAISON !!!!… dit-il en courant (plutôt en rampant) vers sa chambre.  
  
Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas traîner… Il prit touts ses machins chouettes et il déguerpit avec son amie afroe et sa carotte à pattes… Décidément ils n'étaient pas chanceux avec leurs sseveux ! Un poil de carotte, une afrowomen et une moumoute à pattes… 


	4. Chapitre 4 C'est tu l'fun de rencontrer ...

Titre :Harry Potter, Margueritte et sa c**** de bête féroce.  
  
Auteurs :Miss Padfoot (MP) et Miss Moony (MM)  
  
Genre :Humour/Parodie, Général  
  
Disclaimer :Erk… plate à mort… bhaaa… en tk… faut c'ki faut… hem… va essayer que sa soit pas long… pas à nous, à Rowling, aucuns droits, pas de fric. Ouf… c'était pas si pire…  
  
N/MM :bon bein g plusieurs annonces à faire faque je vais vous dire sa vite. D'abord je tien à prévenir que ce chapitre la est aussi con que les autres sinon plus et puis je tien à dire que pour la fic sur les maraudeurs je suis dsl si j'étais pas la mais c parce que moi je m'occupe plus de cette fic la et en plus j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers temps (pi en plus ya le big travail en histoire à faire pour le 7 juin maudite marde (je dit sa pque sa m'étonnerais que j'aille le droit de sacrer ici)…) aussi je voudrais inviter tout le monde à signer notre pétition sur le site. Pi aussi Milou pour ton affaire de droits d'auteur bein t'a le chois, je peux te payer en ssfeux (une belle coiffure chez Martine et Cie sa serait hot ! Tu me comprend j'espère) ou bien tu peut manger d'la marde… c toi ki choisi ! ; )  
  
N/MP :Euh… ouin… bon bein aussi merci au reviewers et continuez à nous en envoyer, c toujours le fun !!  
  
N/MM :Ouais, t'a entièrement raison … bon bein on va arrêter de dire n'importe quoi pi on va commencer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 C'est tu l'fun de rencontrer du monde au hasard de même…  
  
Ils marchèrent pendant un temps interminable (5 min) et rencontrèrent Sirius Black (po pour vrai ??).  
  
Sirius- Fala mon neveux chevelu ? demanda-t-il encore plus crotté que Viggo M. (Aragorn) dans le Seigneur des Agneaux… euh… le Silence des Anneaux… euh… le Silence des Agneaux… euh… voyons sibolle ! Le Seigneur des Anneaux ! (expression de victoire étampé dans la face)  
  
Harry- On cherche la pays de Nul Part, tu sais ou c'est ?  
  
Sirius- Hmmm… en temps normal je vous aurais dit nul part mais là je vous dirais plutôt de chercher du côté de la Floride…  
  
Harry- Pourquoi ?  
  
Sirius- Parce que je me serais lavé, j'aurais fais mes bagages, je serais venu avec vous et je me serait fait plein de gonzesses !!!!  
  
Harry- Pfff… c'est pas ici qu'on va trouver de l'aide… Allez, venez !  
  
(à partir de la on est dsl pour les fans de Severus mais c qu'y faut bien un peu accentuer les tits défauts…)Ils continuèrent leur route et rencontrèrent notre Sevie national !  
  
Hermione- Erk, Rogue, lavez vos cheveux ! C'est tellement gras qu'on pourrais les tordre et récolter le produit pour faire de l'huile à patate frite !  
  
Décidément les personnages de cette histoire un un réel problème avec leurs sfeux ! (contactez Martine au 1-800-plein-de-bô-cheveux-tout-neufs)  
  
Sevie- La ferme Potter, 5 milliards de points de moins pour Griffondor !  
  
Harry- Mais j'ai rien dit et en plus l'école est même pas commencé !  
  
Sevie- Ta yole  
  
Ron- Euh… Joli vot' nombril Sevie…  
  
Sevie- Hein ? Kessé ? Fala ? Où, quand, comment, pourquoi ?  
  
Ron- Vous dansiez le baladie (danse du ventre) ? J'étais sur que sa arriverais ! Une grande catastrophe s'en viens !!!  
  
Hermione- Oh seigneur ! Rogue en jupe, en bedaine qui fait une danse du ventre… traumatisme de ma vie… à noter.  
  
Ron- Reprend toi Hermignonne, t'as juste à faire comme moi et pas regarder.  
  
Hermione- Moi je pars avant de vomir…  
  
Ron- J'te suis Hermione…  
  
Harry- Rogue, où est le pays de Nul Part ?  
  
Rogue- À côté du Portugal et du Zimbabwe…  
  
Harry- Hein ?  
  
Rogue- Nah… je'l sais tu moé…  
  
Harry continua son chemin pour enfin trouver une personne qui saurait ou se trouve Nul Part. Bondi de nul part (pas le pays le vrai nul part) Trelawney était face à eux…  
  
… Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de lui demander où est Nul Part puisque celle-ci s'enfuit toujours aussi hystérique en disant qu'elle avait prédit que Harry mourrait écrasé sous une moissonneuse-batteuse même pas en marche…  
  
Harry- Vieille folle…  
  
Ron- AAAHH ! cria-t-il à 5 cm des portes de grange d'Hermione.  
  
Hermione- Ah mes oreilles espèce de con !!  
  
Harry- Qu'est-ce que t'a Ron ?  
  
Ron- Ya une fouine jaune gluante qui fait de la nage synchronisé dans le buisson !  
  
Hermione- Mais non c'est Malefoy (dsl pour ses fans…)  
  
Reine des connes- Et Pansy Parkinson !!! cria une face de marmotte derrière le buisson  
  
Drago- La ferme Parkinson, je veux pas que personne sache qu'on est ensemble ou ma réputation de futur Maître des Ténèbres est à l'eau…  
  
Reine des connes- Oh, désolée mon Dragounnet chéri en bonbon d'amour !  
  
Drago- Et comment on auraient pu faire de la nage synchronisé, ya même pas d'eau… oups… je m'enfonce la je crois…  
  
Hermione- Ouais, t'as pas idée !!! ( ( pour ceux qui nous connaissent !)  
  
1 Drago- Bon alors je devrais me sauver en courrant…  
  
2 Ron- C'est ça cours Forest cours !  
  
Drago- Comment ça Forest ?!? j'ai tu l'aire d'un débile léger ??  
  
Hermione- Sans vouloir te vexer, oui !  
  
Drago- Merde… Je vais me sauver en marchant si c'est comme ça…  
  
Ron- Ok bye !!  
  
Drago- Bye !  
  
Nos amis se décourageaient de plus en plus… Où était donc ce pays ??  
  
Hermione- On pourrait aller à Poudlard pour demander conseil…  
  
Harry- Mouais… bonne idée !  
  
Ron- Par ou on va ?  
  
Harry- Prochaine rue à droite.  
  
Ron- Ok, ça marche ! 


	5. Chapitre 5 tout le p'tit monde arrive a ...

Titre :Harry Potter, Margueritte et sa c**** de bête féroce.  
  
Auteurs :Miss Padfoot (MP) et Miss Moony (MM)  
  
Genre :Humour/Parodie, Général  
  
Disclaimer :Pfff… bon bein juste en passant de même on va vous dire qu'on a rien la dedans, pas de pesos, pas de fric, pas de droits… on a rien nous… la vie est injuste… snif…  
  
N/As :On a pas grand chose à dire alors on va juste remercier les reviewers et vous dire de continuer à donner des commentaires pi Milou, bein pour les bonbons la c pque Miss Moony à la pas beaucoup de fric pque elle est allée magasiné en fin de semaine passé pi Miss Padfoot à l'achète jamais de bonbons… Faque on va laisser faire, ok ?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 Tout le p'tit monde arrive à Poudlard pour aboutir Nul Part…  
  
Arrivés à Poudlard, ils montèrent au bureau de Dumbledore. Mais ils ne trouvèrent personne. Ils découvrirent par contre un espèce de machine toute lumineuse. Ils s'approchèrent et la machine leur gueula en pleine face :  
  
Machine- Dit-moi ta question pi je vas répondre !!!  
  
Harry- Hem, qu'est-ce qu'on demande ? Demandé-t-il à ses amis.  
  
Machine- Je le sais pas ! Autre question ?  
  
Harry- Ouin, où cé qui faut que j'aille pour trouver le pays de Nul Part ?  
  
Machine- Va chier !  
  
Harry- Hein ?!?!?!?  
  
Machine- Va chier et tu trouveras la vois !!!  
  
Ron- Bon bein on a juste à aller aux toilettes ! C'est super ! Justement, j'y était pas allé avant de partir et là je commence à lâcher des…  
  
Hermione- Wouach ! T'es dégueulasse !!  
  
Ron- Hé hé hé… Quoi ?  
  
Hermione- Ah… Laisse faire…  
  
Ils partirent vers la salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde.  
  
Ron- Allez Harry, allons faire ce que nous avons à faire !  
  
Pendant que Ron s'engouffrait dans une petite cabine, Harry prit un aire songeur et alla cogner à la cabine de Mimi.  
  
*toc toc toc*  
  
Mimi- Pas de colporteur ni de témoins de Jéhovah ! C'est écrit, regardez la pancarte ! Et si c'est Sirius Black l'évadé de prison qui vend des couteaux, c'est non !!!  
  
Harry- C'est moi, Harry (ah bein sa alors !), je veux pas te donner des tits pamphlets « Réveillez-vous » ni te vendre des couteaux, je veux juste savoir ou est Nul Part…  
  
Mimi ouvrit la porte : « Ah, ok, derrière-toi. » et repartit dans sa toilette. Ron ressorti et Hermione se boucha le nez. Harry se retourna.  
  
Harry- Regardez, une carte !  
  
Quand il toucha la carte, il fut aspiré dedans par une fumée rose avec des tites étoiles. Il se retrouva dans un dessin animé, plein de jolies couleurs !  
  
Ron- Harry ?  
  
Harry- Kessé ?  
  
Ron- Minute, j'va croiser mes jambes, sa pue…  
  
Harry- Hein ?  
  
Ron- Spike, mon nom.  
  
Harry- …  
  
Hermione- T'inquiète, la fumée rose avec les tites étoiles, sa y fait pas…  
  
Harry- Comment sa qu'on se retrouve ici ? Cet endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance, il y fait trop « cute » pour les tites filles…  
  
Ron- Harry ? Est-ce que tu te rend compte de se que tu viens de dire ? C'est comme si tu me disait que cette boule de ouate allait me sauter à la figure… !  
  
Hermione- Ou que cette jolie fleure allait me décapiter… !  
  
Harry- D'accord, peut-être que je n'ai pas raison, on verra… Trouvons Margueritte !  
  
Ils se promenèrent un peu partout dans le magnifique pays. Ils rencontrèrent des tits lapins, des tits zozios, des tites fleures, des tites gelli-bines qui dansent… Hein !?! Attend minute, on va recommencer. …des tits lapins, des tits zozios, des tites fleures, des tites… bein oui… ! des tites gelli-bines qui dansent ! Puis après avoir rencontré des poussins chantants, ils arrivèrent face à face avec une boîte. Dessus, il était écrit en grosses lettres : « Maison de Homer le cochon rose »  
  
Ron- Hmmm… je me demande vraiment à qui peut bien appartenir cette boîte…  
  
Harry- …  
  
Hermione- …  
  
Tout le monde au pays de Nul Part- …  
  
Ils continuèrent de marcher et s'arrêtèrent à la frontière du pays de l'Affreuse Salle De Cours gardé par le gros géant poilu, la plus cave de tous les profs remplaçants et stagiaires nous avons nommé : Jérôme !!! (je donnerai pas son nom de famille au cas ou sa arriverais jusqu'à lui…). Les trois autres se mirent à crier tellement il avait l'aire con et débile !  
  
Harry- Il faut qu'on essaye de passer sans se faire coller un manquement* ! (*une feuille de retenu si vous préférez)  
  
Hermione- Mais c'est impossible ! Nous n'y arriverons jamais !  
  
Ron- Ne désespère pas Hermione, il y a toujours de l'espoir…  
  
Ils s'avancèrent (musique de fond : « It's in your eyes » de Kylie Minogue… oups… non… c'est pas ça… musique de fond : « Mission Impossible II) jusqu'aux limites du terrain du méchant Jérôme.  
  
Harry- Hermione, attention ! Tes cheveux me rentre dans le nez avec la vent…  
  
Hermione- 'scuse moi !  
  
Jérôme- HEYE ! Vous avez pas de p'tit billet pour votre retard ! HEYE pas de gomme dans ma classe ! HEYE on parle pas ! HEYE c'est du travail personnel dans MA classe !  
  
Ron- Bein là… c'est pas ta classe, t'es juste remplacent !  
  
Jérôme- HEYE ! Toi t'es « out » comme au basball, sort d'ici !! Direction bureua du directeur !!! Moi j'fait des retraits instantanés pi…  
  
Pendant que le remplacent (encore plus sévère que Mc Gonagall et plus fatiguant que Binns) engueulait Ron, Harry aperçu Margueritte au fond de la classe.  
  
Harry- Je doit la sauver de ce débile qui donne des coups de rêgle sur les doigts !  
  
  
  
  
  
À suivre…  
  
… et reviews please !!!! 


	6. Chapitre 6 Rencontre avec la gang de LOT...

Titre :Harry Potter, Margueritte et sa c**** de bête féroce.  
  
Auteurs :Miss Padfoot (MP) et Miss Moony (MM)  
  
Genre :Humour/Parodie, Général  
  
Disclaimer :juste pqu'on est obligé la bein HP pi toute la gang nous appartiennent pas pi on fait pas d'argent avec pi c sa la faque à partir de là J K Rowling peut plus nous poursuivre en justice pour atteinte à la réputation de son perso principal… Mwa ha ha ha ha ha !!!  
  
N/As :bon bein on a pas grand chose à dire encore faque on va juste vous dire de continuer à reviewer pi c sa la…  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 Rencontre avec la gang de LOTR… hé hé hé…  
  
Il pris la première chose qu'il avait sous la main et fessa à mort sur le remplaçant géant. Après environ 15 min de fessage avisé, Harry se redit compte que la chose qu'il prenait en guise d'arme se trouvait à être Dégueulasse… euh… j'veux dire LÉGOLAS ! (et oui, notre cher Légolas du Seigneur des Anneaux était là avec toute sa bande de joyeux gays (à part Aragorn) lurons)  
  
Soudain, Aragorn entra comme un super-héros dans son soute en cuir. Il se trouvait qu'au fond de la classe, il y avait, en plus de Margueritte et sa maudite bête féroce et de la bande de notre cher elfe (complètement gelé dans son coin, et s'est pas parce qu'il faisait froid, en train de chanter : « À la mer, à la meeeeeeer… » (seigneur des Anneaux, livre 6, chap. 4) les cheveux ébouriffé pour cause que Harry l'avait soulevé par ceux-ci pour fesser sur le détenteur de Margueritte, comme vous voyez, nos bonhommes on vraiment rien à chier de leurs cheveux !) donc, en plus d'eux, il y avait la belle et grande :P ARWEN (conasse…) prise au milieu des flammes (imaginez qu'il y avait un foyer dans e fond de la classe et qu'elle s'est lancé dedans pour faire pitié…) ! Sous le coups d'une impulsion désespéré, Aragorn s'écria :  
  
Aragorn- Ciel, ma femme !!  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Maintenant, nous vous le demandons à TOUS, devrait-il sauver cette poufiasse de presque elfe ou la laisser crever là?? À vous de répondre!!!  
  
Juste pour vous orienter dans la bonne direction, nous avons nous même répondu à la question comme si on étaient nous même des reviewers (pas trop subtil mais c pas grave…)  
  
Miss Moony :NON pas elle!!! Tout mais pas ça!!! Moi je veux qu'elle meure cette folle (j'l'aime pas beaucoup…) pi en plus à m'énarve quand elle parle en elfe dans le film!! Pi à s'habille en brun pi en mauve!!! FOLLE!!  
  
Miss Padfoot :Je voudrais faire part de mon exclamation à l'idée que le beau et sexy Aragorn puisse vouloir d'une « femme » (très grand mot pour qualifier Arwen) comme celle-là. En résumé :JE VEUX PAS QU'IL LA SAUVE!!!  
  
  
  
Maintenant, à vous de décider du sort de cette (conne) charmante 3/4 d'elfe!!!  
  
  
  
Hem… juste une tite chose avant de partir, il y a quelques reviewers qui nous écrivent comme si on étaient juste une personne, alors nous voudrions faire une petite rectification ; on est VRAIMENT deux!!!  
  
Bon, nous vous laissons avec cette lourde responsabilité sur les épaules!!  
  
Bebye!  
  
~*~REVIEWEZ~*~ 


	7. Chapitre 7 cette pauvre conasse on la pl...

Titre :Harry Potter, Margueritte et sa c**** de bête féroce.  
  
Auteurs :Miss Padfoot (MP) et Miss Moony (MM)  
  
Genre :Humour/Parodie, Général  
  
Disclaimer :La seule chose que nous avons à dire pour notre défense, c'est que tous les persos de cette fic ne nous appartiennent pas et qu'on fait pas d'argent. Voilà pour notre crime de dire autant de niaiserie !  
  
Pas de notes pque la on avaient trop hâte d'écrire ce chapitre !  
  
Continuons donc l'histoire, nous avons tranché : ARWEN CRÈVE !! de toute manière personne l'aime.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7 Cette pauvre conasse. on la pleure tous.  
  
Arwen -Aragorn mon chéri, sauve-moi !!! :'(  
  
Aragorn -Ciel ma femme. Oups, ça c'était ma dernière réplique. hem hem, Arwen, ma cocotte, que faire ? Mmmm. d'un côté, c'est pas grave si je la laisse crever, ya Eowyn qui attend juste ça. Mais d'un autre côté, si je laisse faire ça, Elrond va me trucider.  
  
Arwen -Ouin tsé, pis en plus, si je meure, je te ferai plus jamais de tarte aux patates! ; )  
  
Aragorn -Yark!!! *vomi* Dsl chéri mais la tu viens de me donner une autre raison de te laisser là ! Va au diable Elrond, de toute façon tu l'as adoptée.  
  
Arwen -QUOI !!! NOOOOOooooooon ! (elle tombe dans les flâmes et meure)  
  
Aragorn -O__O JE SUIS LIBRE !!! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD !!! MY HEART WILL GO ON !!! ASTA LA VISTA BABY !!! I'M JUST A KID !!! IT'S RAIN A MESS, ALLÉLUIA !!! I'M JUST A DREAAAMER, I DREAME MY LIFE.  
  
Il n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de finir son monologue car Pompom (l'infirmière Pomfresh) entra et amena Aragorn à l'hôpital (peut-être psychiatrique) tout en disant : « J'en ai ras le pompon! » (arrière musique : la toune d'entrée dans le film Halloween H20, extrait : pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom)  
  
Frodon- Bon, allez la gang, direction les jeux olympiques, à ce qui paraît, ya des anneaux dans cte coin-là.  
  
La bande du seigneur des anneaux parti, Harry rassoma le gros Jérôme avec une truk-chose. euh. une troucheuse et alla voir Margueritte suivi de Ron et Hermione.  
  
Harry- Salut Margueritte ! On viens te sauver ek ta bête féroce !!!  
  
Bête féroce- (musique svp. merci chose. euh, comment ki s'appelle déjà? Ah pi on s'en criss.) Chez nous à la maison, c'est moi le grand garçon, j'aime ça toucher à tout (faut pas penser croche), j'm'appelle Caillou ! Autour de moi c'est tellement bô, tous les jours ya du nouveau, j'trouve des amis partout, j'm'appelle Caillou ! J'ai du plaisir, je n'ai peur de rien, car papa et maman ne sont jamais bien loin ! tu lu tu tu lu lu ! Même si je suis grand, je pleure de temps en temps, sa n'dure jamais longtemps (bein oui messembe.), j'm'appelle Caillou ! Caillou c'est moi (pour vrai), j'm'appelle Caillou (tu vien del dire), Caillou c'est moi (ON L'SAIS CRIIIIIIS !!!!!!). tu lu lu tu lu tu lu tu lu. voilà !!! (bon la rendez vous compte ki a fallut l'écouter la maudite tune pour l'avoir exacte fak chialez po ok)  
  
Harry- Euh, ouin. féroce.  
  
Ron- C'est quoi l'but au juste ?  
  
Margueritte- Scusez-le hein. sa y pogne des fois, c paske c sa tune préféré. moi la mienne c, hem hem, Margueritte et la.  
  
Ron- Ah la, ta yole.  
  
Harry- Dumbledore m'a dit que tu était la seule qui pouvait m'aider à tuer. (toum toum toum ) (tlm se vire vers un point dans le ciel) Voldemort (le pied sul poumon. euh. la main sur le c?ur)  
  
Ron- Eye arrête don de dire son nom. (regarde de koi dans de ciel) PI C KI ENCORE TABARNAK KI A FAIT APPARAÎTRE LA MARQUE DE TÉNÈBRES ???  
  
Barty Croupton jr- C'est moua !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!  
  
Harry- Hey !! t'es pas suposé être devenu débil mental toé à cause du détraqueur ?  
  
B. C. jr- Ouin, bein j'était déjà pomal dérangé mentalement fak yavait pu grand chose à prendre dams mon cerveau.  
  
Hermione- Quoi ? t'as reçus un baiser d'un détraqueur pi t'as survécu ?  
  
B. C. jr- Bein ouin, imagine toé don ki en a un ki ma frenché. y pue d'la yeule.  
  
Ron- C'est sûrement pour ça que personne y a survécu.  
  
B. C. jr- Ouin mais moi j'les ai déjoué ! (pub : Mentos, the freshmaker)  
  
Sorti de nul part (mot répétitif dans ce fichu texte), Voldemort arriva et cria : « Avada Kedavra ! » et Barty Croupton jr devint raide comme les carrés Rice Krispy'z de la cafétéria et aussi froid que de koi ki é froid.  
  
Harry- Pourquoi tu l'a tué ?  
  
Voldie- Y'en avait marre à la fin, y'allonge le temps avant que l'histoire reviennent à moi! C'est pas d'la tarte d'endurer Queudver à longueur de journée! Et pi il est pas intéressant! Allez, continuez, portez pas attention à moi.  
  
Alors nos trois héros restèrent dans leur coin que Margueritte leur pique un jasette.  
  
*******  
  
fin du chap 7 !!  
  
Bon la on le sais, y s'est fait attendre, mais faut pas désespérer !!! tout de même, on vous aurais pas abandonner ! l'autre chapitre vas venir bientôt lui aussi inquiétez vous pas !!!  
  
Pi REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapitre 8 remerciments sa c poche comme...

Titre :Harry Potter, Margueritte et sa c**** de bête féroce.  
  
Auteurs :Miss Padfoot (MP) et Miss Moony (MM)  
  
Genre :Humour/Parodie, Général  
  
Disclaimer :Pas de Disclaimer aujourd'hui, bein koi la tsé, c juste des remerciements, po pour chialer pour sa... cta crèr...  
  
Notes (ek un s paske yen a po mal...) :On vien de se rendre compte ki avait plein de revieweurs mais en bonne enti-sociales kon é, ON LES A MEME PO REMERCIÉ !!!! Imaginez vous la vague de culpabilité ki nous a submergé au moment ou kon sen ai rendu compte... tss... fak pour ceux ki on pas compris encore, c'est juste un chap de remerciements au revieweurs ok ?  
  
  
  
Chapitre 8 remerciments... (sa c poche comme titre...)  
  
Ouf sa va etre long... mais on va le faire pareil juste pour vous, skon est généreuse (et teeeeeeellement modeste avec sa... sa po dallure, on é kasement pasfaites... lol)  
  
Sarahlou :NOTRE PREMIÈRE REVIEWEUSE !!! merci merci merci merci !!! c trop gentil ! Miss Moony- comment-ça gare a vous ? Miss Padfoot- ouin comment-ça gare à vous ? Margueritte- jpense ke c une menace... Miss Moony- pour vrai ? Miss Padfoot- jpense ke oui... *les deux folle on une expression de profonde terreur dans face* Harry- sti kelle sont connes, c paskelle aime votre fic (sur moi en passant, tsé la, jme trouve po mal trop con la dedans...) (Miss Padfoot et Moony- ta yole TÉ con) Miss Padfoot- gneee, si a laimait a nous menacerait po tsé... Miss Moony- ouin tsé... yé tu bon lui... Margueritte- ah la vos yoles, pi dites merci a la madame. Miss Padfoot et Moony- meeerciiii maadaaame ! :D  
  
Shaolan : Mici :) sa fait plaisir dentendre sa, ou plutot del lire... Miss Moony- chuuuuuuute, fo pas ldire... Miss Padfoot- eye tu y a montré le début toé ma ******... Miss Moony- bein la soit po fru... Miss Padfoot- chu po fru... CHU TOUTE HAPPY DANS MON C?UR !!!! :D Miss Moony- O_O en tk... tu sait tu koi ? Miss Padfoot- non mais jpense ke tu va mel dire Miss Moony- effectivement on peu rien te cacher... eye a nous a mis dans ses « favorites autors » tu te rend tu compte ? Miss Padfoot- O_O ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! (sa ctait padfoot ki vien de gueuler super fort pi super égu) ON A UNE FAN EUH, NA NA NA NÈREUH !!! Miss Moony- *met la camisole de force a padfoot* (Miss Padfoot- la rouge svp, a va mieu a mon tein...) (Miss Moony- po de prob) bon maintenant ke Pad' est or course, je peu pas continuer toute seule fak ma juste dire, merci shaolan !  
  
Un certain tit chien énarvant ki traine de temps en temps avec tintin ( Milou ) ( vous me connaissez j'espère !) :non, on te reconnais po dutout, kess tu dit la... lol. Comment-ça nul à chier ? Miss Moony- mo ten faire toé dé nul a chier... Miss Padfoot (ki vien de se défaire de sa camisole de force comme par hasard)- a vien de dire ka ladorait sa, capote po... Miss Moony- me eye, c po moé ki vien de passer 10 min dans camisole de force... Miss Padfoot-... rouge ki me va bien au tein, c important del dire Harry- Vos yoles pi merci milou.  
  
C'est... heu... moi... : milou kessé tu fa la encore ? lol po grave, mais en tk pour les droits dauteurs, nous pensons kon en a déjà assez discuté la fak c correk. Eye 50 piasses, t tu malade toé, on va sacheter du linge ek stargent la, tsé. Pi dit don a quentin de sacrer son camp stp ?  
  
Encore moi ( milou ) :et bein on sen serait po douté, en voilà une ki va devenir accro des reviews... bon pour ce ki est de ta senté mentale, bein on en reparlera... lol joke  
  
Encore et encore miiiilloouuu :hem, stait po nécessaire... en tk, si sa tamuse de peser su ce tit piton la, c comme tu veut, sa nous dérange po full... pi pour les niaseries su jérome fortin, ta pas a te retenir, tu peu les dire, on va les trouver bein drôles c sur.  
  
Shaolan :re merci pour ta review vraiment le moment le plus lfun dans la vie dun auteur c kan i reçois tous les beaux commentaires, lol Miss Moony- c cool on né folles Miss Padfoot- pi traumatisantes pi mongoles... Miss Moony- ta yole Miss Padfoot- *tire la langue* *fait des grimaces po raport*  
  
Sophie Black :hi hi hi hi hi ... *commencent à rire comme des connes* merci :D Miss Padfoot- lol, c vrai yétait drole cte boute la Miss Moony- mizzen, ctait po mal le best, pi la tite tune itoo Miss Padfoot- le seule problème... Miss Moony- c que... Miss Padfoot- il a fallu... Miss Moony- L'ÉCOUTÉ !!! *se regardent* Miss Padfoot- sa a vraiment été... Miss Moony- un énorme traumatisme. *encore sous le choque*  
  
Sophie Black : bein koi, les portes de grange, les portes de granger, les portes de granges... loooooooool Miss Moony- kel jeux de mot ! Miss Padfoot- sac à blague ! Miss Moony- non mais quand même, y fallait faire de koi. Miss Padfoot- tsé à lavait meme pu des grandes dents Miss Moony- aussi bein y mettre des oreilles décollés... Miss Padfoot- c normal tsé Miss Padfoot et Moony- pi aussi, merci !!  
  
diablo-compagny :YES VIVE LE QUÉBEC ! on le dira jamais assez, meme si c un trou ou ki a meme po de TGV, on sen fou, vive le Québec. Miss Padfoot- c koi sa un TGV ? Miss Moony- Train Grande Vitesse Pad'  
  
Marie-pier delisle oups sa c mon vrai nom !!!(subtile)(subtile) ^mon nom maintenant c Mary : euh... ouin, bein, selut mary... ah c vrai on né po supposé se connaître... po rave Ah c vrai ? t po folle ? é bein... lol joke. Mais kan meme, le brun c déjà lait, ek du rose en plus...  
  
Mymye-Potter : selut Mlle l'ange gardien de Saiji, tite nouvelle de la gang, lol. Pi vive le Québec sti ! Une fic ke tu lit ek ta tête sti. Lol Miss Moony- je me présente, Merry Miss Padfoot- moi chu Pippin Saiji- je suis sam, ek ses casseroles Alex- moi chu Frodon Nity- moi euh... bein chu Bill le Poney la... Mymye- pi moi bein jel sait po trop la... sa vari assez... Bein voilà, une révélation, nous sommes des hobbits, (Nity- et Bill le Poney, fo pas l'oublié) pi c sa la...  
  
marie-pier De l'île : bon, une aute encore ki veu des droits dauteurs... non mais allez vous tu nous sacrer patience ? tsé la un manné, ya un boute à toute... tk merci bein pour les compliments... pi pour Dubè la... YUK, OUACH BERK !! (dsl pour ceux ki le connaissent pas...) lol  
  
Alexia-Alexendra :ALEX !!! sti ke t cool, eye la premiere ki nous dit de tuer arwen, fo fêter sa ! tkmarci bein pi comme tu voit, est morte la folle Miss Moony- ouin pi on né bein contentes Miss Padfoot- aucuns regrets, était trop conne pour kon aille des regrets Miss Moony- ar... nous sommes cinglées, je lai toujours su Miss Padfoot- kess tu veux, c une maladie ki se guérie pas...  
  
Diablo :Bon un aute ki a un peu de bon sens dans sa tête, parfait, j'espère kon ta pas trop déçu en ce qui concerne sa mort ? lol  
  
Dixie :ah ha ! elle est morte enfin ! Miss Moony- ah chit encore une fan de Viggo Mmm. Miss Padfoot- C VRAI KIL LÉ BÔ, EYE LA, TSÉ Miss Moony- jamais dit le contraire, mais moi jaime mieu Ewan McGregor ! :D Miss Padfoot- ouin bon, ta e droit, n'empêche que Viggo y fait plus Sirius. Miss Moony- mais Ewan y fait plus Remus fak... en tk Miss Padfoot- merci Dixie ! Miss Moony- ouin merci !  
  
Dubè :aucun commentaire (Milou débarasse toi zen coliss yé en train d'empester la...)  
  
Saiji :SAIJIIIIIIIIIII !!! (ELLE NOUS A MIT DANS SES AUTEURS FAVORIS ELLE AUSSI !!!) ckelle est cool alors. Merci ! Miss Moony- Bein si elle était po venu on aurait po pu la tuer, c logique non ? Saiji- c bein trop vrai sa... mais pour bobo ? hein ? pour bobo ? Miss Moony- ah sa demande ça à padfoot Miss Padfoot- ta yole moony... coliss c moé ki é pogné pour espliquer sa asteur... bein c juste à cause ke bein... bobo c po notre persos préf tu comprend ? en tk , metton ki a juste légodasse pi frodon ki son gays la... correk sa ? bon tlm est contents la. Miss Moony- pi aussi merci pour nous avoir fait l'honneur de cette review Miss Padfoot- si rare en plus... Lol MERCI SAIJI !!!  
  
Alexia-Alexendra :houuuuuuuuu la toute première revieweuse du dernier chap ! merci ma grande ! ou plutot devrions nous dire, notre grande !  
  
Pheneatis :enchanté de faire la connaissance de la légendaire Pheneatis, autrefois appelé Fany ! Miss Moony- c paske jadore la fic danger dans le passé ke tu traduit c pou sa... Miss Padfoot- ouin bein moi ja connaît po full mais po grave ! est cool pareil ! Miss Padfoot et Moony- nein sur kon c ke l'humour c bon pour la santé, c pou sa kon né jamais malades ! Merci !  
  
Milou : ah bein une habitué, encore et tj milou ! ke de souvenirs ek cette tite Milou ! tk merci bein, c vrai ki était temps mais kess tu veu, c plate trancrir...  
  
  
  
  
  
BON C FINI !!! Chialez pas ke sa soit pas un new chap , y va suivre bientôt toute façon le new chap...  
  
Pi reviewez pleaze ! (bein ya po grand chose à reviewer mais po grave, c lfun pareil...) 


End file.
